


Warm

by dnpgames



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, dnp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnpgames/pseuds/dnpgames
Summary: A night of a cold house and to many dips.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Warm

Cold. The house was cold. 

Warmer than outside, sure, but that didn’t mean much to Phil. He was cold. Snowflakes glistened under the lights of the night in London outside the window as he padded down the hall of his apartment. The closest across from the bedroom hadn’t been opened yet this year but today he couldn’t resist turning the small silver handle.

Inside was a mess of extra bedding. Pillows, blankets, and sheets that had been neatly stacked at one point were piled from floor to ceiling. He stared for a moment, eyes scanning up and down through the stack of fabric before he landed on a quilt that Bryony had made them a few months ago. He smiled pulling the large blanket from the depths of the closet and close to his face. The familiar scent of laundry detergent filled his nose.

The bottom of the quilt dragged lightly across the wooden floor as he made his way back into the lounge. The curtains were drawn, the tv was on, and their drinks were poured waiting ready to be drunk on the coffee table.

Phil plopped down on the couch, sinking into the cushions as he wrapped the quilt around his body. He scrolled mindlessly through his phone, half paying attention to the tv, desperately pulling the blanket up to his chin to warm up.

He listened to the familiar sound of socked feet that weren’t his own coming up behind him. A large but gentle hand lightly ruffled Phil’s hair as he walked by. Phil smiled turning his head to watch as the tall man made his way out of the living room and towards the front door. His slender body was covered in black joggers and a green oversized sweatshirt that wasn’t his own, a nest of soft chocolate curls lay across his forehead. Phil felt his heart swell greatly in his chest, that warm fuzzy feeling that even after ten years never seemed to go away filled his body.

Phil waited much less than patiently for him to make his way back into the lounge. But thankfully only moments later Dan returned, his arms full of variously sized Dominos boxed and a small white bag. Phil shook his head eyes focused on the bag as Dan began to lay everything out on the table.

“How many?” Phil asked gesturing to the bag, Dan smiled wildly.

“Eleven!”

Phil laughed lightly as his boyfriend eagerly opened the bag laying out each dip nicely in a line before taking his seat next to him on the couch. Quickly pulling out his phone Phil snapped a picture thinking of how he’d post it later.

They ate their meal faster than normal today, it was later than usual and hunger had proven its power. A mess of half-empty boxes, napkins, glasses that were once full of Coca-Cola and of course small dip containers that had been scraped clean littered the coffee table. They paid no mind to the mess though, now they were caught up in each other. Exchanging a sweet glance before Dan moved in closer, taking the edge of the quilt Phil was wrapped in and adding himself to the blanket burrito.

Phil opened his arms, Dan gladly took the opportunity falling into Phil’s chest. They held each other tightly, a comfortable silence that screamed ‘I love you’ fell over the two of them. And finally, Phil was no longer cold. 

Warm. Dan was warm.


End file.
